


Movie Riffing robots

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Watches Movies, F/M, Gumby skit, MST3K - Freeform, Movie riffing robots, Mystery Science Theater 3000 - Freeform, the screaming skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You have a horrible taste in television. Well in Dean's opinion you do.





	Movie Riffing robots

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt " You have a horrible taste in television." 
> 
> I went with MST3K because it's one of my favorite shows. Well the old episodes. I don't like the new ones. I try to get people to watch this with me. i went with the Gumby skit from The Screaming Skull because it's one of my favorite ones. Plus it was the first Mystery Science theater 3000 clip I ever saw.

You had never been more thankful in your life. The monsters that went bump in the night had decided to take some time off. Apparently they hated the dog days of summer as much as you did. You hated summers in Lebanon. When Dean woke you up at 9 and told you it was almost 90° outside, you fought the urge to smack him with a pillow. You were having such a wonderful dream. After threatening him then throwing him out of the coldness of your room you somehow managed to fall back asleep. 

When you opened your eyes again you found that your digital clock read: 2:15 pm. It was officially time to get up. After pulling the sheets aside you climb off of the soft bed with a groan. It would be so much easier to stay in the coldness of your room all day but you needed food. Once you throw on a shirt, you didn’t feel like walking around the bunker in a bra and boxers, you headed out to start your afternoon. 

  
After walking out into the empty library you snag the remote then head into the kitchen for a bottle of water and food. Since you had taken the last one you followed the rule. Whoever takes the last one must put more in the fridge. Once you got what you needed you fell backwards on the couch and pulled the remote out of your pocket. You knew that if you didn’t take the remote with you, you would lose it to one of the boys and have to watch whatever the hell they decided to watch. Usually you didn’t mind what Sam watched, he had a thing for serial killer documentaries and history ones, but you usually hated what Dean watched. He always binge watched Doctor Sexy, MD. The older Winchester never cared if he had seen the episodes. He would always watch them again.   
Your fingers pressed down on the buttons of the remote as you opened Netflix. There had to be something worth watching. 

After sliding through some of the new titles you stopped and smiled. Your favorite show was finally on Netflix. Your eyes skimmed through the titles of the episode and you pressed the button to hit play.  Your favorite episode was on there. The familiar theme song started to play through the library as you pulled opened the small bag of baby carrots you snagged from the fridge. You weren’t really in the mood for chips and,well, it was easier to replace carrots. One of the reasons you enjoyed this episode so much was because of the little Gumby clip before the movie actually started.Of course once the clip actually started Dean walked in.  
  


“Gumby,” Dean chuckled softly as he stood behind the couch and watched. What the hell was this? What was with the voice over crap?

“Shh,“ You lifted your arm up and waved him off as the commentary of the robots started. 

Dean looked down at you surprised then watched. What was with the silhouettes in the corner? What the hell were you watching? Whatever it was it was weird as hell. 

**"You have a horrible taste in television,** ” Dean crossed his arms as he continued to watch the stupid little skit. 

“You better not be dissing my robots,” You tilt your head up to look at Dean as you pressed pause on the remote. 

“Everybody knows Doctor Sexy MD is so much better,” Dean looked down at you with a smile. 

“Oh puh-lease,” You stick your tongue out at him like a young child. “ The movie dissing robots are so much better then that fake doctor crap. 20$ says I can get you hooked after 2 episodes of this.”

“Fine but if I hate it then you have to sit through a whole season of Doctor Sexy MD,” Dean gave you a smirk. He was positive he would win this bet.   
  


Your hand pats the empty spot next to you as you resume the movie. It didn’t take long for Dean to smart smiling at the TV. You knew right then that Dean would become a fan of shitty-B movies as long as they were being ripped on by robots. Dean could keep his 20$. You were so happy. You turned your best friend onto Mystery Science theater 3000. Now you just needed to work on Sam.  


End file.
